2401 Penitent Tangent
2401 Penitent Tangent is the Monitor of Installation 05.Halo 2's Gravemind level Although only shown briefly during the encounter with the Gravemind deep in the bowels of Halo, 2401 Penitent Tangent is nearly identical to its brother monitor, 343 Guilty Spark, with the exceptions that its voice is deeper than Guilty Spark's and its "eye" glows red instead of blue, possibly indicating a state of Rampancy. This is unlikely, however, as he behaves much like 343 Guilty Spark does in his non-rampant state, and still shows regard for protocols and rules which Spark lost when he turned rampant. This Monitor was captured by the Gravemind whilst in combat as it is in "defense mode" and glows dimly and its outer casing appears to be damaged. The only other difference from 343 Guilty Spark apart from his deeper voice and red glow is that the holes on the side of 2401 Penitent Tangent are rectangular instead of round. He is not encountered again after the Master Chief sees him beneath the Library of Installation 05, and he isn't seen when Gravemind occupies High Charity. It is unknown where he went after the first encounter, it is unknown if he even exists any more. Cold Storage Transmission REPORT: CONTAINMENT FAILURE LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site has experienced catastrophic specimen containment failure. All apertures into facility will be locked until further notice. Atmosphere evacuation and of ambient temperature protocols have already been enacted. Request maintenance and security detail earliest opportunity. minutes elapsed since initial containment failure. REPORT: CONTAINMENT FAILURE Waiting for maintenance and security detail. minutes, 9 seconds elapsed since request. REPORT: CONTAINMENT FAILURE Still waiting for maintenance and security detail. hours elapsed since request. REPORT: SECURITY BREACH LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site has experienced a security breach via emergency stream space transportation conduits. Emergency stream space transportation conduits have been placed in recursive mode to contain unauthorized hostile lifeforms. Request emergency security detail. Still waiting for primary maintenance and security detail. hours, 14 minutes, 6 secondselapsed since initial request. REPORT: DERELICTION OF DUTY 2401 TANGENT has been lax in the areas of maintenance and security. LOG: QUERIED ADJACENT FACILITIES LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility beta, gamma, epsilon, zeta, and kappa sites have all replied normal within expected constraints. This would tend to signify that the containment failure was purely mechanical in nature; perhaps a manufacturing flaw. As no agent has accessed site in the past hours, 4 minutes, 46 seconds—for a 61360 hour, 54, minute, 2 second margin of error—sabotage would seem unlikely. LOG: REQUEST UNANSWERED LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site is currently being held at atm / 184K. Local maintenance and security hubs have failed to reply within expected constraints. maintenance and security request up to oversight. LOG: REQUEST UNANSWERED LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site is currently being held at atm / 278K as atmospheric seals were showing signs of stress. oversight has failed to reply within expected constraints. maintenance and security request all the way up to 2401 TANGENT. LOG: UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO FACILITIES LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site emergency stream space transportation conduits have been accessed by unauthorized parties. LOG: FILED COMPLAINT TO INSTALLATION 00 2401 TANGENT, monitor of Installation 05, has been lax in the areas of maintenance and security. Requests for aid in said areas have gone unanswered by both 2401 and subservient systems well beyond expected constraints. Quotes *"Greetings. I am 2401 Penitent Tangent. I am the Monitor of Installation 05." - In the beginning of level Gravemind. *"A Reclaimer? Here? At last! We have much to do! This facility must be activated if we are to control this outbreak." - When he saw the Master Chief. *"Not true. This installation has a successful utilization record of 1.2 trillion simulated and one actual. It is ready to fire on demand." - To the half - Flood form of the Prophet of Regret. *"And you know nothing about containment! You have demonstrated a complete disregard to even the most basic protocols!" - To the half Flood form of the Prophet of Regret before the gravemind told him about his containment. Appearances *Halo 2 **Gravemind **Backwash **Cold Storage (possible) Trivia *2401 when added together equals seven, a number often referenced in the Halo games (2+4+0+1=7). *2401 is also 7^4, or seven to the fourth power. *In addition, "Penitent" in 2401 Penitent Tangent's name means "feeling or expressing humble or regretful pain or sorrow for sins or offenses". This may signify that he might have aided the Flood in some way, or it signifies his capture. However, it may simply be a running theme, as the Monitor of Installation 04, 343 Guilty Spark, has a first word in their name that roughly means the same thing. The "Tangent" means "to achieve or accomplish, that is, to reach by effort", which may show a state of rampancy. *Penitent Tangent's color may be his normal or rampant color. *2401 Penitent Tangent is mentioned in two recent Bungie weekly updates: 05-30-08 and 06-06-08. This information most likely describes the fall of 2401 Penitent Tangent to the clutches of the Gravemind. *2401 can be seen floating around on the Multiplayer map Backwash, but he never performs any serious tasks. *2401 Penitent Tangent may be a reference to Marathon's A.I, Leela, who was captured by the "enemy" and taken apart. *In Backwash, when Tangent is floating around the structure, he hums and is still red, showing that red may be his normal color. Sources Category:Forerunner A.I.